


rivedeva le stelle

by Saintmephisto



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 死神与沙威
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean, javert & death
Kudos: 11





	rivedeva le stelle

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

此时的冉阿让比以往任何时候都更像一个圣徒了，他眼角纹路里暗沉而深重的情绪(因为过往的记忆，牢狱和流离被烙在了他眼中）消亡殆尽，只留下空荡荡的虔敬者的瞳仁（因为年老，疾病，悔罪或是发狂？）沙威谨慎地，几乎是担忧地凝望着他，而锈蚀的时间在清冷的空气里颓败地蔓延着，冉阿让躺在床上，头发蓬乱，神态茫远，像是生命的火光远离了他曾经充满热情的钢铸般的躯壳，留给他的只是一堆废铜铁。

大部分的时间里沙威一动不动，好像害怕自己带来的塞纳河的冷风会吹熄床前的蜡烛。

然后他听见了开门声。

开门声低落，轻微，似乎只是漏进来一丝风，当然沙威绝不这么想，他为这一刻等待了很久，他自然什么都想到了，如果你硬要说他看见了什么，是否如那些信仰基督却有些浪漫情节的小说家习惯形容的那样，是一个带着镰刀的黑色幽暗的人形，还是一个孩童，一个老人，或是一只稀树草原上的鸦鸟，总之它来了，带着它全部的寓意和形象，沙威能够感知到它进入了屋子，一步一步逼近冉阿让的床前。

沙威向前一步，挡在它身前。

“让我们谈谈。”

死神一言不发地望着他。

“你已经杀死了我，”沙威迟疑地说，“在那座桥上，你先后两次向我显形，我了解你无与伦比的摧毁一切的力量，你可以随时随刻取他的生命，但不可以是现在——他在等他的女儿。”沙威盯着烛火。那身影沉默了一会儿，发出了一声鉴于沉思和恍悟之间的沉吟。

“你是要我给他一个宽限？就像……”

“就像你曾给予我的那样。”

“你要我宽限他。”死神像是被逗笑了，“凭什么？”“因为你曾经宽限了我。”沙威说，现在他的声音是沉稳的了，“你那时给了我三个小时的时间，你允许我从桥上走到哨所，写完了我的辞职信再走回那座桥，我知道你是仁慈的。”

那个时候死亡在他身前恭迎着他，而死神在他身后催逼着他，它蔓延成巨大的黑暗，在六月的夜风里静止如直立的人形。

沙威把手肘支在栏杆上，塞纳河的冷风从黑漆漆的深渊里向上抬升。

“你凭什么认为你能杀死我？”

在他身后隐隐约约有声音说道，“我不需要亲自杀死你，是你要求一切，于是我来了。”

“无稽之谈！”沙威大声说道，全然不顾紧抓石栏的双手的颤抖，“你要我从这里跳下去，像个害了疯病的醉鬼，可是我没有疯，我有无数理由从这座桥上离开，像个工作了一天的好公民那样回到寓所去。我只听命于上帝和他行在地上的规则，为何要服从于你？”

“我再说一遍，因为你要求了这一切。”死神说，“朋友，为什么要自我欺骗呢？是你召唤我来的——正午时分我就看见了你，那时你的每一个神经都近乎暴烈地渴望着死亡，你像是耶稣那样被人绑缚在十字架形的方柱上，几乎是一个合格的殉教徒了，可惜那时我没有来，因为我很忙——朋友，你知道的，国民自卫军，革命者，叛乱者，暴民，我有太多的事要处理，可是当太阳落下，黎明升起的时候，我又一次看见你——你坐在马车上，你那时呼唤我，你站在一幢公寓下面，你那时呼唤我，你穿过街心公园，沿着塞纳河，迈上兑换桥鱼背般光滑的桥身的时候，朋友，你知道你正向我走来吗？”

“那么，你相信我会从这里跳下去？如果我拒绝呢？”沙威的声音嘶哑。

“你不会，你在欺骗自己。”

“如果我现在就离开这座桥，把你和这些没来由的荒诞一概不顾，让你无法如愿以偿呢？”

“那么你还会回到这里，不管多久，你都会回来的。而我会在这儿等您，朋友。”

沙威离开兑换桥的时候，死神这样告诉他。

“你是仁慈的。”沙威提高了声音重复道，“在那三个小时里，我弄清了一切，于是我遵从了自己的意愿而非糊里糊涂地死去。你是仁慈的，现在请你也对他同样仁慈。”现在他高傲地直视着它，双眼如同生前一般光亮逼人。

死神沉默不语，但是也没有再向前，这让沙威胆敢奢望它被说服了。死神突然扯出一串怪异的笑声，像秋季雨水里沙沙作响的草叶。

“可是你忘了，朋友，你总是那么擅长欺骗自己——难道你真的对此一无所知吗？你面前这个风烛残年的老人，他哪里是在等他的女儿啊，”死神说，“他和你一样，在这么多日日夜夜里，他一直在等我。”

沙威没说话，这刻他只觉得塞纳河的潮水又一次吞噬了他，河底泥沙的触感，腐烂生物的腥气，暗沉的漩涡，汹涌的激流，粗砺的沙石，地狱，星空，一切一切挤榨着他，塞满他的胸腔，喉管，把不可抗拒的结局掷在他的面前，把他呼之欲出的争辩扼在了无边可怕的静寂里。

而就在这个时候，破旧的木门被一把推开，倏然间，温和的暮光从门外倾泻而下，一个容貌鲜亮的少女呼喊着父亲，身后跟着她急切的丈夫。与此同时，躺在床上的老人像是被点亮的灯烬，挣扎着望向来人，他的脸上甚至出现了健康的红晕，他眼角蓬勃的生命的激情焕发出无限的温柔，“啊，珂赛特！……是你吗？”

他们拥抱，亲吻，倾诉衷肠，流下欣慰的，感伤的热泪。在这一家人相聚的所剩无几的时间里，死神一直缄默地站在这些苦难而幸福的人的边上，在只有沙威能看得见的巨大阴影里，一言不发，几乎是悲悯的。

“所以你终究还是宽限他了。”沙威低语，他转过身，不动声色地，拭去了塞纳河在他脸颊流淌过的证据。 


End file.
